deadtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Heavy Machine Gun
Overview The Heavy Machine Gun is a static weapon in Dead Trigger 2. It possesses a massive amount of damage and could easily take down hords of zombies with the blink of an eye with 10000 damage . It could also easily remove limbs of zombies and allows high brutality rewards (butcher and carnage bonuses). However, the heavy machine gun has disadvantages. The view of the environment is rather limited when the character is mounted on the heavy machine gun (it rotates relatively slowly due to its weight, and it also can't rotate in a full circle). It can put the character into a vulnerable position when zombies spawn at the sides or behind the character as the un-mounting causes the character to move into the horde. Plus the limited ammo count and fire rate the barrels tend to overheat - after a while of continuous fire, they turn red and the rate of fire rapidly goes down. The player has to stop firing for a while and wait for the barrels to cool down, then the machine gun works normally again). It is highly not recommended to use the heavy machine gun in missions where zombies can spawn behind or beside of the heavy machine gun. Summary The heavy machine gun is a powerful weapon, able to wipe out the entire hordes of zombies in a few seconds. It's usually found mounted on vehicles or used to defend the key points against zombies. Its main advantages are its big rate of fire, high damage and very high ammunition. Its main disadvantages are that it tends to overheat after continuous fire, the field of view is limited and it cannot be moved since it's a static weapon. Appearance The first appearance of this gun is in Africa. In the first Africa story mission, the player mans a machine gun mounted in a helicopter and clears the area. It's also used in the last Africa mission and it's the only weapon that works against the giant Titan. However, this time the gun is mounted on a tripod on the roof, so the Zombies can reach the player and attack him. Because of this, extra caution is advised. This gun appears later in the campaign, for example in the first China story mission the player is required to clear the area on the roof of the CDC building. This time the machine gun is mounted on a helicopter. This gun is also often used in Sentinel missions to protect the entrance to the hideout, and it can also be seen in some Escort missions. There's one kind of Escort mission where the player is using a machine gun, mounted on a van, which follows the NPC which the player has to protect. Finally, it's sometimes used in Assault missions, where player flies in a helicopter instead of being on foot. It can also be found in other side missions, especially Defense missions. Gallery Hmgrender.png| Trivia * The Heavy Machine Gun in Dead Trigger 2 shares quite a bit of resemblance with the Oerlikon 20 mm cannon. ** The overall body of the guns are quite similar. ** While the Oerlikon cannon in real life did not use belt feed, the feed area is approximately the same. ** Both guns have recoiling barrels. ** Both guns are implied for use similar roles; area denial of targets on the ground, and light anti-aircraft defense wherever needed. * The overall size of the HMG in-game is quite suggestive of it being a light autocannon, despite it's in-game designation. *The HMG has recoiling barrels. *At the end of some Defense missions, a van mounted with the heavy machine gun will arive on the scene, presumably picking the player up after the end of the mission. Sounds of a gunfire can also be heard during its arrival, although there's nobody operating the machine gun. *In Sentinel missions where this weapon is used, the player with the machine gun can spawn in the air with good overview of the ground and the entrance the player has to defend. One can notice it when playing different missions on the same map and looking at the spot the machine gun was placed on - there's often no building or any high spot the machine gun could be placed on. However, since the player can't unmount the machine gun in these missons, it has no effect on gameplay. The same thing happens in missions where the Sniper Rifle is used. * The capacity of ammo of the heavy machine gun in total are 600 rounds, a very high mag Category:Dead Trigger 2 Weapons Category:Dead Trigger 2 Category:Weapon